


Love Me, Fear Me

by jujukittychick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Poetry, Three Sentence Fic, each chapter has separate tags, possibly multi-fandom, references to canon past traumatic moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Three sentence fic challenge for 1_million_words with phobias somehow dealing with love/emotions/close enough to count since it's February.  Each chapter is a new phobia.  This will probably be multi-fandom? I have no idea. First chapter will be the index with fandoms/characters/pairings
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Million Words





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these I just don't get, like I literally can not understand how you can be afraid of the thing, so they may be creatively interpreted lol. Given the subject matter, these will probably have a lot of angst in most of them? I'll try for some humor too. One I almost want to write a horror piece for and that is soooo not my thing lol.

  1. Philophobia: Fear of love - Teen Wolf (Stiles)
  2. Metrophobia: Fear of poetry - Teen Wolf (Peter)
  3. Philematophobia: Fear of kissing - Teen Wolf (Stiles/Derek)
  4. Cardiophobia: Fear of the heart -
  5. Anuptaphobia: fear of marrying the wrong person - 
  6. Anthropophobia: fear of people -
  7. Xocolatophobia: fear of chocolate -
  8. Dementophobia: fear of losing your mind (going mad) -
  9. Erythrophobia: fear of blushing - 
  10. Cherophobia: Fear of happiness -
  11. Haphephobia: fear of being touched -
  12. Gymnophobia: fear of nudity -
  13. Erotophobia: Fear of sexual love -
  14. Anthophobia: fear of flowers -
  15. Hedonophobia: Fear of pleasure -
  16. Androphobia: fear of men -
  17. Gynophobia: fear of women -
  18. Gamophobia: fear of marriage or commitment -
  19. Melophobia: fear of music -
  20. Kosmemophobia: fear of jewelery -
  21. Keriophobia: the fear of candles - 
  22. Oenophobia: fear of wines -
  23. Deipnophobia: fear of dining with others -
  24. Selenophobia: fear of the Moon -
  25. Tokophobia: fear of being pregnant and childbirth -
  26. Chorophobia – Fear of dancing -
  27. Pediophobia: fear of dolls/stuffed animals -
  28. Astrophobia: the fear of the starry sky -



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).


	2. Philophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philophobia: Fear of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied Stiles/Peter

Stiles was terrified of love, not the cute fluffy hearts and cupids kind, but the thing that grabbed hold of the heart and sunk its claws in and, when it was torn away, left you ripped open and bleeding. He'd watched what deep, abiding love had done to his father after his mother had died, making him a shell of the man he once was; seen how fucked up Derek still was after the death of his first love Paige and Kate's twisting of those emotions and the spell Jennifer had cast on him on top of all of that. No, Stiles wanted nothing to do with love, no matter how charming and good looking that asshole Peter could be.


	3. Metrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metrophobia: Fear of poetry

Peter had once loved classic literature, Shakespeare’s dramas especially. There was nothing like a good twist of words as the characters spoke circles around their less intelligent counterparts, and the way the right words whispered in the right, or wrong, ears could set about the most drastic of consequences. After dealing with fae folk and his time in Eichen, listening to the crazed ramblings of his fellow prisoners, he couldn’t bear to read it anymore, much less listen to it; all the clever rhyming was now sweet sounding poison that drove him to nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).


	4. Philematophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philematophobia: Fear of kissing

Stiles thought about kissing a lot, a guy or a girl, it didn’t really matter. But he was also terrified by the idea of it, the mechanics - what if his breath smelled bad, what if  _ theirs _ did, what if they bashed teeth or noses or foreheads, what if it was all slobbery, what if… Derek’s mouth against his, soft and slow and patient, his hand cupping Stiles’ cheek and tilting his head  _ just so _ , and suddenly Stiles wasn’t thinking about much of anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I NOW HAVE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/mVud3tQGGB)! Come talk with me about my fanfics and other fic related things.
> 
> Want to see my plot bunnies for all the fandoms I write in? Want to leave a plot bunny for me? Come visit me at [Juju's Bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
